


Phantom Thieves Meeting

by KatsuraNa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polythieves (Persona 5), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuraNa/pseuds/KatsuraNa
Summary: Goro is invited to a Phantom Thieves gathering. That's actually just a date. And he's anxious about it.Polythieves Valentine's Day fluff!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, Everyone/Everyone, Polythieves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Phantom Thieves Meeting

“Goro-chaaaan hurry up!”

“I… I am hurrying Ann.”

“I’ll come up there and drag you down myself if you don’t hurry!”

“Fine! I’m coming, I’m comin…”

With one last nervous look at the mirror, Goro Akechi took in his style for the day. They were told it was a casual thing, but he still wasn’t sure about how he looked. Was it too much? Too _little_? Was he missing something or just overanalyzing it?

Goro had on a nice warm outfit, it was still _February_ after all, with his hair up in a ponytail. Akira had said _casual_ , but it still felt wrong to not do something at least a little different for tonight. Hopefully no one would make a big deal out of it. Like he was. In his head.

He could feel himself getting pulled into that cloud of anxiety, but he couldn’t do much to prevent it at the moment. Goro wasn’t prepared for this, he couldn’t do this. Would anyone besides Akira and Ann even _want_ him there? After everything he did? 

If Ann could read his thoughts right now, she’d probably laugh in his face and then drag him to Leblanc by his scarf. 

Speaking of Ann, she was making good on her promise to barge into his room and drag him down the steps, when she noticed him in the midst of an anxiety attack. Luckily, Goro wasn’t full blown panicking yet, so her coming up to him and gently holding his hands didn’t startle him.

“Hey hey… come on now. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

She had asked a question. And yet, he couldn’t answer. He just shook his head and squeezed her hands tighter. 

“Is it about tonight? It’ll be fine Goro! Everyone really does want you there… We’ve talked about this right? You’re one of us. You’re a _part_ of us. Whether you like it or not honestly.”

That got a chuckle out of Goro. After a quick hug to further calm him down, Ann released him and smiled. Things would be alright.

She was right after all. They _had_ discussed this, thoroughly. Goro had originally thought the Phantom Thieves were just a group of friends that happened to also be delinquents. Turns out, they were much more than that. He didn’t know how it started or the story of how it came together, but he did know he had been invited to join.

To join their relationship.

Surprisingly, Sakamoto had been the one to bring it up. He had always been more in tune to emotions than most of the others. He had mentioned that since Goro was a member of the Phantom Thieves, for _real_ this time, and a couple members obviously had feelings for him, if he’d be interested.

Goro had tried denying it at first. Pushed them away, even Akira. Denied any feelings he held for them and tried to curl back into his isolated corner. Instead, that brought Akira closer to him and he started breaking Goro out of his shell. 

Now, he shared an apartment with Ann and had accepted the fact he currently had three boyfriends, three girlfriends, an annoying gremlin, and a cat that’s not a cat.

How did his life end up so… _weird?_

Lost in his thoughts again, Goro now found himself walking hand in hand to Leblanc with Ann to meet the rest of their partners. As they were all dating each other, they couldn’t very well go out for Valentine’s Day, so they all agreed to meet up at Leblanc and have a night in together.

The girls had met up the day before to make chocolate for everyone, Akira had joined later to make cat safe chocolate for Morgana of course, and currently Ann was bouncing in excitement to pass out the presents they all made. 

To make it easier, they just all combined a few chocolates a piece to make one package each for everyone. Goro wasn’t complaining, he felt… happy just knowing he was spending the day surrounded by so many people he cared about. 

He’s suddenly _very_ glad Ann can’t read his thoughts, as he would deny having ever admitted to caring about this group of misfits.

As his thoughts rambled on, Goro was suddenly very aware of the jingle of a bell and a door opening. They had finally arrived at Leblanc, and it was as if all his anxiety faded instantly. Sakamoto cheered, stating he was happy that Goro had actually come, and Akira ran over to hug him. It was… nice, feeling welcome and cared for.

He sat down next to their leader, and Futaba ran to the fridge to gather up everyone’s chocolate gifts. Despite not being romantically involved in their group, as she had found herself preferring the platonic part of it all, she was just as excited to give the boys their gifts.

The boxes were passed out amongst the chatter of the group, everyone planning individual dates for the upcoming week. Goro relaxed into the booth, not expecting to be invited anywhere when Okumura spoke up and gently patted his hand.

“Akechi-kun, would you like to accompany me to a cafe this week? There are some things I’d like you to try! And..it would be fun to spend time with you.”

Goro had to gather his thoughts rather quickly. Okumura was the _last_ person he expected to invite him on a date, but he couldn’t deny he was ecstatic at the thought of spending time with her. He really did care about and love everyone in this room, in one way or another.

“I...would like that a lot, Okumura-san.”

“Oh please! Call me Haru! If we’re going on a date I think it’s quite appropriate.”

“Well… In that case, you may use my given name as well.”

Goro noticed the proud look on Ann’s and Akira’s faces, and he felt himself smiling back at them. This had gone better than he ever thought possible.

To add to everything, at that moment Morgana crawled in his lap, apparently taking turns visiting everyone and giving them his version of a kiss. It was a small headbutt and he seemed quite proud of himself for coming up with it.

Goro laughed affectionately, giving the cat some attention while Makoto handed him his box of chocolates. Someone, probably Futaba, had put a sticker of a crow on top of the box. He noticed everyone had a sticker of some sort, Sakamoto with a skull and Kitagawa with a fox. 

He was curious to see what Akira’s was, but instead it was a handwritten note from the girls. It seemed appropriate to give Akira a little extra, he was their leader after all. And not only that, he had brought them all together into this relationship, and they all enjoyed spoiling him a bit as thanks.

Opening his box and laying his head on Akira’s shoulder, Goro sighed softly and let himself just enjoy the moment. He couldn’t wish for anything more in this moment, it was as close to perfect as they could get.

He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and smiled, this was the ideal future.

Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
